


GOW4 One-Shots

by Midnight_180_Wolf



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_180_Wolf/pseuds/Midnight_180_Wolf
Summary: Just a bunch of One- Shots!I do requests so don't be afraid to comment!
Relationships: Atreus/Kratos (God of War)
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

"Father?" Atreus says in the middle of the night. "Yes?" A tired voice comes out. "I'm cold c-can I sleep with you?" Atreus asks. Kratos sits up and motions him to climb in. 

"Thank you," Atreus says and yawns. Kratos sighs and wraps an arm around him. "Go to sleep. We have to hunt." Kratos says. Atreus nods and drifts off to sleep. 

Morning comes and Kratos was already up and was making breakfast. He walks over towards Atreus and nudges him." Atreus." He says gently. Atreus groans and opens his eyes. 

Sitting up he yawns and stretches. "Eat then get dressed," Kratos says and Atreus eats his food. Soon they head out the cabin and into the chilly air. "So what are we going to hunt for?" Atreus asks as he looks around. "Deer," Kratos says and stops when he notices Atreus had stopped and was looking upward a tree. 

"Boy?" Kratos calls out and looks up to where Atreus was looking. On a branch was Mimir somewhere tied up and was hanging. "Mimir?" Atreus asks completely confused about why he was there. "Ah, there you two are at! The dwarves put me here!" 

Atreus giggles. "Why?" Kratos raises an eye and glances around. "They think this is funny but it's not! Now get me down here!" Atreus laughs more and Kratos cracks a smile. "Atreus climb."

"Thank you," Mimir says and was put on Kratos belt. Atreus smiles and nods. "You're welcome." As they head to where the dwarves are they see Fraya with a smirk on her face. "Liked the cold Mimir?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare

  
Blood. That's all Atreus sees. His eyes widen with fear as he stands frozen. His father lays in a pile of blood. Atreus slowly walks to him then gradually speeds up. "Father!" He screams as runs. He lands on his knees and rests his hands on his father's chest.

"Father!" Atreus yells shaking his father's dead body. Suddenly he hears laughter and looks up. Baldur stood with a smirk on his face he grabs Atreus by the arm and spits in his face. "Your father was pathetic. Maybe you are better than him?" 

Suddenly he was thrown at a tree and sees Baldur running at him at full speed. Atreus wakes up from his father shaking him. Breather heavily he looks at his father and hugs him. "Please don't ever die!" Kratos startled at the statement hugs back wrapping his big strong arms around his son. 

"I won't. Now let's go back to sleep." Kratos says in a soft voice." C-Can I sleep with you?" Kratos nods and allows his son to climb into the cot and wraps an arm around him. Atreus snuggles close to his father and drifts off to a dreamless night. 


End file.
